Dagda (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60965 |altname = Dagda |no = 1335 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 65, 72, 78, 83, 98, 102, 108, 113 |normal_distribute = 12, 14, 11, 10, 13, 15, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 8, 8, 11, 9, 9, 13, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 38, 46, 54, 72, 80, 88, 96, 104, 112, 120, 128, 135, 138, 141, 144 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 10, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A god from another world who is said to have once stood above all other divinities. As the war between demons and angels waged in his world, a polytheistic faction arose and declared war as well. However, Dagda did not join their ranks, instead seeking to put his own plans into motion. He would slay the gods as he had promised, destroy the monotheistic gods, and much more. The young man he had chosen would go on to forge many friendships, carving a great number of bonds and claiming a multitude of victories in the process. However, the ultimate outcome of all this remains to be seen. |summon = It would seem you are not the god-killer I seek. Regardless, you shall do my bidding. |fusion = Did you not also receive your power from the gods? Humans are complicated creatures indeed. |evolution = Nature is nature... Man is man... It is as the world should be. | hp_base = 4500 |atk_base = 1750 |def_base = 1100 |rec_base = 1200 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2350 |def_lord = 1520 |rec_lord = 1630 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Questioning the World |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & hugely boosts BB gauge and boosts Atk for 3 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 50% Atk and 6 BC fill after 10,000 damage |bb = Energy Drain |bbdescription = 12 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6 BC & 50% chance to absorb 2-4% damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Denial |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = +100% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 40% crit & 30% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400~700 |evofrom = 60964 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Dagda2 }}